


Health Issues

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Life as a Whitebeard Pirate [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's assassination attempts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a matter of time before the Whitebeard Pirates discovered about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta-read by Aerle :)

There was no yells of surprise or worried reactions when a cursing Portgas D. Ace soared across the deck of the Moby Dick and went through two walls before the crashes stopped. There were, however, many complaints about the extra work it would require to repair the wall, and some of the lately growing suggestions to just leave the holes be until the brat stopped his murder attempts. There was a great debate around that topic, with those fervently supporting the idea —mainly the ones who had had to repair a wall at some point— and those opposing it, arguing it would be a great problem if the weather turned to winter.

“How far did he fly?” someone asked.

Haruta leaned forward to look through the hole.

“Three walls.”

“Oh, fuck!” came a groan from farther down the deck. “I’d bet on four!”

“You guys are _still_ betting on that?” Izo asked. “I thought you’d tire after the hundredth attempt.”

“We don’t know if he’s passed a hundred, no one kept count.”

“I didn’t think he’d last even ten, the stubborn brat.”

There was a round of laughter, but Haruta didn’t join in. Something didn’t feel right about this.

“Hey, can any of you hear Ace cursing?”

Silence fell over the deck. Ace always cursed after a failed attempt. To be more precise, most of what he said were curses or insults, but he became most creative after failing to assassinate the captain. Now, however, silence greeted their ears.

“Oh, shit!”

There was a stampede as the pirates tried to pass through the hole, though only some of them managed it, the rest blocked each other’s path. The captain stood from his chair and dragged his IV as close to the hole as he could, and it was obvious he was worried about having hit Ace too hard.

Haruta, taking advantage of the momentary distraction Pops’ approach provided, pushed some crewmembers aside and slipped through the hole.

Izo was already there, kneeling next to Ace and with a hand frozen in mid-air, raised as if to touch the boy’s face. The man had a perplexed expression on his face.

“How’s he?” Haruta asked, skidding to a halt moments short of colliding with the two men.

“Asleep.”

“What?”

“He’s asleep.”

Silence stretched between them, only broken by the sound of many feet running, and soon they were surrounded by a small horde of worried brothers.

“How’s Ace?”

“He isn’t hurt, right?”

“Kid’s too tough to just die!”

“Get a doctor!”

“Calm down!” Izo yelled, standing up. He was scary when he used his commander voice —which he controlled much better than Haruta— and the noise began to die.

Heavy steps told Haruta Pops had arrived without any need to turn around.

“How’s the boy, Izo?”

“He fell asleep.”

And Haruta’s reaction was mimicked by the dozens of people that was now present. Because, seriously, how could the brat just _fall asleep_ after being punched by the strongest man of the world —who didn’t really hold back when he did that, the kid was strong enough to take it— through three walls?

This time it was Whitebeard’s laughter what stopped the yelling that ensued.

“Should’ve expected that,” the captain muttered before he turned around and went back to his chair.

Haruta didn’t understand, and neither did many of the people around.

“Of course, ‘D.’,” muttered Izo. Apparently, he understood.


End file.
